psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button
Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button, ''originally titled ''Psycho Dad Ruins Son's Birthday, is the sixteenth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on February 10, 2015. Plot Jesse attempts to do a five hundred thousand Juggies celebration video with Corn, a friend of Jesse, who films the video. After celebrating with his mom, Theresa, she gives Jesse the one hundred thousand subscriber play button. When Jesse goes to his brother, Jeffrey Jr., who had a mini-prank set for him in the bathroom, Jeffrey Jr. steals the play button and runs to the basement. The two brawl for the plaque and Jeffrey Sr. intervenes. Jesse states that the video was supposed to be for a celebration, not to turn into a dogfight. Jeffrey Sr. then reaches for his hammer and smashes the play button, horrifying Jesse and enraging Jeffrey Jr., who smashes Jeffrey Sr.'s drywall in retaliation as a distraught Jesse lets out a blood-curdling scream and yells at Corn for not helping. Jesse then argues with Jeffrey Sr. who tells him that he and Jeffrey are adults now and they shouldn't behave like this. Jesse than grabs a wooden bat, and smashes the piñata in fury. Theresa, not knowing that the play button was destroyed, attempts to congratulate Jesse once more, but realizes that the celebration didn't end as well as Jesse intended. The video ends with Jesse on the floor, popping balloons in anger, before turning the recording off by himself. Aftermath Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button was a major turnover in the series, which led up to the trophy/Wii U incident, the founding of Eagle's Landing, and the events right after leading to Jesse visiting Uncle Larry and Tom. Additionally, Jeffrey Jr. would use the idea of the Play Button being destroyed to falsely tell Jesse about a replacement for it in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout as revenge for filming Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. On June 25, 2015, Jesse destroyed Jeffrey Jr.'s Play Button in as revenge not just for this conflict, but for everything Jeffrey Jr. had done to Jesse over the past years. However, it was later revealed that Jesse didn't really smash Jeffrey Jr.'s Play Button, but instead, he smashed his own already destroyed Play Button, passing it off as Jeffrey Jr.'s, only meaning to play a prank on Jeffrey Jr.. Nevertheless, Jeffrey Jr. did not take this lightly, and responded by destroying Jesse's TV. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer (Voice only) *Theresa Ridgway *Ella *Poopyjohn *Luna (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button was filmed by Corn. He wasn't seen physically, but can be heard speaking. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Continuity The broken Play Button reappeared in Jesse's room on his wall in THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION!. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button'' is the first Psycho Video to be filmed by Corn. *''Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button'' is the second Psycho Video that the Silver Play Button appeared, first being Psycho Dad Raids Stream. *In the scene where Jeffrey wrestled the play button away from Jesse; Jesse got a cut on his palm and in between his fingers. *Jesse said it could be an empty threat but he wanted to get back at Jeffrey Sr.. *''Psycho Dad Shatters YouTube Play Button'' is the first Psycho video to be uploaded in less than a week after the previous Psycho Video. Category:Psycho Videos